To improve performance, most modern processors include on chip cache memory. Generally, data stored in a cache is accessible may times faster than data stored in the main system memory. However, as caches become larger, they also consume a larger amount of power. Accordingly, power reduction techniques in a cache may reduce overall power consumption in a computing system.